Animation Article Example
This is a guide on How to make an Article about any Splatoon GMOD or SFM Animation. and Plot Development The "Behind the Scenes" of the video like early ideas, concepts of the animation, explain some things about those videos, post some early versions of final animations, etc. References References from Games, TV Shows, Movies, Anime, Manga, Other People's Animations (Including non-GMOD/SFM), Books, Comics, etc. Easter Eggs Easter Eggs featured on the video Hidden Content Here you'll have to mention the what objects were used on the map while the creator(s) was/were using on the scene of the Controversies Any kind of controversies happened because of this Animation, here are some examples: * Mass hate with hate comments toward the uploader(s) or the video * Being Taken Down from Community Guidelines Strikes * Being taken Down from Copyright Strikes * Given multiple Death Threats * Might cause the Owner of the channel to close his/her channel, stop uploading videos or even get retired from YouTube * The uploader(s) might get sued because of this video * The Video being very offensive toward some people or groups and those people might do a variety of actions against the uploader(s) or the video Censorship Some GMOD/SFM Animations might have been edited to remove some extreme sexual or violent content (for instance Bor's "Heavy for President" was Age-Restricted and later Bor made a censored version for the younger audiences and made the original Age-Restricted Unlisted. If a GMOD or SFM animation was meant to be more violent or more sexual then post this to the "Development" section of the article Trivia It works like how it does on every single wiki that has it, Poool157 often makes a trivia section on his/her videos' descriptions, so if you're gonna make articles about Poool's videos then copy and paste the trivia section from his/her videos to the trivia section of the articles. It is placed on the bottom of the Article (just above the references table (if it has one)). Other Language(s) Some GMOD/SFM Animations might got dubbed on multiple languages (mostly of dubbing English GMOD/SFM Animations to other Languages like German, Spanish, French, etc. or vice-versa). It might affect either the voice acting of the subtitles. Gallery This will include screenshots of the Animation, Comparisons between original and remaster, Early concept arts, The Full version of the Thumbnail(s), etc. Quotes The Character Quotes Note: The lyrics of a song included in the song CANNOT be included Errors Any kind of errors on the Animation (ie Typos on the Subtitles, Texture Glitches, Audio issues, etc.) Pros/Redeeming Points/Why it Rocks The good things about something, The term "Pros" is used neutrally, the "Redeeming Points" on Bad Animations and the "Why it Rocks" on the Good Animations. Cons/Why it Sucks/Flaws The bad things about something, The "Cons" is used neutrally, the "Why it sucks" on the Bad Animations and the "Flaws" on the Good Animations. Other Notices # DON'T MAKE THE ARTICLE OF AN ANIMATION GOOD JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE IT OR BAD JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE IT, THE CRAPPY WILL ONLY BE USED IF THE ANIMATION GET LOTS OF NEGATIVE REACTION OR FOR BEING TERRIBLE IN GENERAL AND THE AWESOME WILL ONLY BE USED IF THE ANIMATION IS ACTUALLY VERY GOOD AND/OR GETS LOTS OF POSITIVE REACTION. If the video has more likes than dislikes it's doesn't mean that it's awesome. Category:Tutorials